Ceramic pressure sensors comprise a platform and a measuring membrane, wherein the measuring membrane is bonded by means of an active hard solder, or braze. A suitable active hard solder, or braze, for joining ceramic parts made of corundum is, for example, a Zr—Ni—Ti alloy, since its coefficient of thermal expansion is compatible with corundum. In practice, it proves difficult to control the wetting of the ceramic material by the active hard solder, or braze, wherein a balance has to be found between an incomplete wetting and a spreading of the active hard solder, or braze, beyond the intended extent of the joint.